wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go (song)
Go Santa Go is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas done in a Greased Lightning pointing style. This song not only has a CD named after it, but a DVD named after it, as well. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * J Field (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Tony Henry * Guitars: Terry Murray, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Jeff Fatt Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Special Thanks to: Chris Brooks, Rex Kellehr, Alex Keller, Dominic Lindsay, Roy Mollace, Ron Rug, Tony Henry Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Hot Potato Studios * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Jennifer Andrade, Brad Carroll, James Arthur Chen, Kendall Goddard, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay Go Santa Go! * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Bert Newton * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry, Alex Keller, Terry Murray Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic and Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Music Produced by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller Song Lyrics Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) "Ho, ho, here I go, ho, ho" Go Santa go, you've got such a long way to go Go Santa go, go, go, go, go, go Call the reindeer Go get ready Go go and ho, ho, ho Away you go, go Santa go, go, go, go Go Santa Go. "Here I go, ho, ho" Go Santa go, all the way from the North Pole Go Santa go, go, go, go, go, go Go through the jungles Go through the desert Go, go, through the winter snow. Go Santa go, go, go, go Go Santa Go. "Here I go, ho, ho" Long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful. "C'mon, Rudolf, fast as you can, We've got presents here for everyone in the land" "Here I go, ho, ho" Go Santa go, you've got such a long way to go Go Santa go, go, go, go, go, go Call the reindeer Go get ready Go go and ho, ho, ho Away you go, go Santa go, go, go, go Go Santa Go. "Here I go, ho, ho" "Here I go, ho, ho, ho" Here I go, ho, ho, ho' Go Santa Go! (album) (Ho, ho, ho, here I go! Ho, ho, ho!) Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. (Go) call the reindeer (Go!) get ready (Go, go) and away you go. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. (Ho, ho, ho, here we go!) Go Santa Go All the way from the North Pole. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. (Go) through the jungle, (Go) through the desert, (Go, go) through the winter snow. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. (Ho, ho, ho, here we go!) He's got a long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful. (Come on, Rudolph! Fast as you can, We got presents here for everyone in the land.) Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. (Go) call the reindeer (Go!) get ready (Go, go) and away you go. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, Go Santa Go. (Ho, ho, ho, here we go!) Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) "Ho, ho, ho, it's time to go Santa go!" Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go (Go) call the reindeer (go) get ready (Go, go ) And away you go Go Santa Go Go, go, go Go Santa Go "Ho, ho, ho, here I go now! Ho, ho!" Go Santa Go All the way from the North Pole Go Santa Go Go, go, go (Go) through the jungles (Go) through the deserts (Go, go) through the winter snow Go Santa go Go, go, go Go Santa Go "Ho, ho, ho, here I go!" He's got a long white beard With a face so happy and cheerful "Come on, Rudolph, fast as you can. I've got presents here for everyone in the land!" One in the land, one in the land, one in the land, one in the land, one in the land) "Yes, I said everyone! Yes, everyone!" Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go Go) call the reindeer (Go) get ready (Go, go) and away you go Go Santa Go Go, go, go Go Santa Go "Ho, ho, ho, watch me go!" "Wiggly Christmas!" Trivia * The Wiggles have been performing this song on Carols in the Domain since 1996 when the album came out. It was also when Dorothy had green Christmas tinsels on her wrists and ankles and gold tinsel on her hat while dressing up as an acrobat. * The 2013 and 2017 versions omitted the brass section and added extra guitars as well. The 2013 version has sleigh bells added at the beginning and the end while the 2017 version is sung with soft dynamics. * Bert Newton guest stars as Santa in the 2013 version, while Greg Page guest stars in the 2017 version as the yellow Wiggle. * In the 1997 video, the publisher is credited as AMCOS. * The 2017 version of the song starring Greg Page as the yellow Wiggle was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on November 8th 2017. Gallery See here Videos File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go (1996)|Original 1996 video File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go (Live)|Carols in the Domain 1996 Live File:The Wiggles - Go Santa Go|1997 video The Wiggles Go Santa Go (Featuring Greg Page!)|2017 video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles